TFiMPonies Wiki
Ponies who use twitter -3- Welcome to the TFiMPonies Wiki TFiMPonies are ponies who use twitter. The reason why we created this group is because we wanted to give ponies a chance to e the pony they did'nt get to be! So hurry and make that pony account before it gets taken :D! The mane six and the mid-mane are already takem though. But there are loads more that aren't :) Roleplaying Hi there, please read this! So this section is about roleplaying with ponies like the mane six and the mid-mane. The first thing to know about roleplaying is that "they" sometimes won't respond to you for these circumstances like : You might not be following the TFiM rules. You might be forcing them to do something, no pony likes to be forced. They might be busy. They could be offline. To remind you, they only RP with official TFiM accounts. So we'll be checking you're account to see if you should be the official ;P Search the character you want to see the official account. Also wen you RP remember to be nice, don't be too cranky or mean. Of course you CAN'T be random like Pinkie, Celestia, or Luna. When you roleplay, remember to thin of how your character's personality is. And also don't just roleplay with them, you gotta ask if they're available. In other words don't be pushy. If they're doing something like this : *I'm just outside sitting on an ol' bench outside of Ponyville* then you can jump right into the roleplay like if you're a passerby : *she decides to sit next you* "Hello!" Then I could respond and say : *turns next to her facing you* "Oh hi there!" *smiles warmly* See what I mean? There are specific times to jump into the roleplay. So pick the right time, like if they're doing something outside, and your just passing by, and you decide to stop and wave. That's all to it! When you speak remember to use this "" to know you're speaking not having a daydream or thought, fore example : I dunno *she though* you don't use quotation marks there but how about now : "Hi there!" *she said* See? She spoke not thought, quotation marks mean you're speaking. And when you don use them, you're thinking because you're not saying your thoughts :) an when you're OOC (out of character) then use this // or (()) or [[]] okay? And remember no cussing in RP or OOC! Be nice and be creative like : *a pony purposely steps on your hoof* "What the hay was that for?" Get it? So just speak the "Pony Language" And that's all the roleplaying rules for now :) Read more!= Okay this is very important! We made this group of ponies because so many ponies didn't get the chance to be the ponies they wanted to be on The Twitterpony group or The FiM group. (Mane six and the mid-mane are already taken, sorry) We do in fact have a website for you to look at! It's TFiMPonies.webs.com :). So visit it anytime! There are very little rules for us so don't worry. No pony creator OCs please! You can have an OC but not from pony creator because the ponies you create don't look realistic, and they don't look smooth like the ponies in the show. And they're a bit to edgy and unfinished looking. Of you need more questions contact @TFiM_Spike on twitter. He can explain very well. STOP RIGHT THERE! Not finished talking :3! So before you go and make an account, remember to go follow and read @TFiM_Forum's tweets for news, updates, direct messages and more! Thank you! Now you can go CREATE your account -3- :)